<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Confession With an Audience by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304420">Love Confession With an Audience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium'>lesdemonium (winnerstick)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick'>winnerstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romtober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two hand-fasting ceremonies. One for Jaskier and Geralt, and one for everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romtober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Confession With an Audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just want to thank everyone who has read any of these fics! thank you for reading, thank you for your kudos, your comments, your reblogs, your everything. this was honestly exhausting and i don't think i'll ever do it again, but i don't think i've ever been so satisfied to finish a challenge before (maybe because i don't often finish challenges.... y'all are improving my work ethic by leaps and bounds let me TELL YOU).</p><p>this is technically a continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133900">the bet</a> but it also is easily a stand alone piece. reading the bet really just gives you maybe slightly more context for how dumb they are.</p><p>i'm gonna go take a quick nap before i start working on nano &amp; gift exchange fics lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normally, Jaskier loved a party. He would take any excuse to dress up in all his finery, maybe play for his audience, and revel in the attention others bestowed upon him. And a party entirely about him? All the better. Jaskier was not ashamed to admit that he loved when others lavished attention on him, and he did not consider it a failing on his part. Who didn’t want to be noticed? Jaskier loved to be loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt, however, did not. He was uncomfortable and prickly and often looked as if he wanted to be struck down by some force of nature right then and there. He could get by at a party if allowed to fade into the background and enjoy the food and wine, but being the center of attention was abhorrent to him. Jaskier didn’t blame him. So often, for Geralt, being the center of attention meant flattering idiot lords or treated as if he was an animal there for amusement. No, Geralt did not like parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wedding for them, therefore, was not what either one of them particularly wanted. Geralt because he would be subject to scrutiny, and Jaskier because he wanted their wedding to be a happy memory for Geralt. Unfortunately, decorum demanded to be upheld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were traveling. Jaskier wasn’t sure where they were, but it didn’t much matter. On the Path, forward seemed to be the only direction. They had just dispatched some monsters in some middle of nowhere town, and now they were about a two day’s ride from anywhere of note.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier could see the way Geralt’s shoulders relaxed. For a moment, Jaskier longed to touch him, then remembered with a start that he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could</span>
  <em>
    <span>, that he had permission now. He wrapped his arms under Geralt’s, pulling him into a hug, and pressed his face into Geralt’s shoulder blade. Geralt turned to press a kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head. They stood there for a moment in their embrace, before Geralt disentangled himself to instead clasp Jaskier’s hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They continued on, nothing but them and Roach and the road for miles. The weather was beautiful, sunny and warm, and they were surrounded by wildflowers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not take long, upon returning to Lettenhove, for Jaskier’s family to turn horrible. At first, they were restrained, and bestowed compliments upon the couple. Jaskier could see the fire burning behind their eyes. Their son? Marrying a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It was unheard of, unspeakable, surely it could not be so! And yet, here they were, and Jaskier showed no signs of letting up on what they were certain was a sick joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stayed on guard at their polite, if terse, comments and questions about their travels. He was powerless to stop it once they really started in, though. He had prepared Geralt for this, but it still hurt to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> you won’t continue on your travels now that you’re married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sort of life is that for a Viscount? Really, Julian, we must ask you to reconsider. Stay in Lettenhove! We have a nice little estate you could take over…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>, haven’t you? That’s how you got the title of Butcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you find the bard thing a tad… overplayed? Really, that’s all well and good for young men with no other prospects. Haven’t you outgrown all that yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean no offense, Geralt, you seem lovely. But Julian, really. There are plenty of fine lords and ladies who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>line up</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be your partner! And far more agreeable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier cut off what he could, all the while holding Geralt’s hand and giving him tight-lipped smiles of what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> were reassurances. By the end, he was exhausted, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Geralt insisted he was fine. Jaskier spent the next morning recounting all the ways and reasons he loved Geralt, and loved their life together, anyway. Slowly, the tightness around Geralt’s eyes loosened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They avoided Jaskier’s family as best they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stopped for lunch. Jaskier insisted they take their lunch to the wildflowers, and Geralt relented with an eyeroll and a fond smile. They ate in companionable silence as Jaskier leaned against Geralt. Overcome in the peacefulness of the moment, Geralt laid back in the flowers once he had finished eating. He dragged Jaskier down with him and Jaskier settled against his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt played with Jaskier’s hair and Jaskier fiddled aimlessly with Geralt’s shirt. They watched the clouds and Jaskier called out the shapes and figures he saw, while Geralt snorted unless he was particularly inspired to disagree with Jaskier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you,” Jaskier said, turning in Geralt’s arms to meet his eyes. He rested his forearms on Geralt’s chest, planted himself there, almost as if he expected Geralt to argue with him. It wasn’t the first time he had said the words aloud, but it felt different this time, somehow. “I love you more than I love being alive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt snorted. “That’s not particularly romantic. I’ve already told you not to say you would die for me. This isn’t a far cry from that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier shook his head. He didn’t want a lecture about how reckless he was, not now (not ever, really). Instead, he wanted Geralt to see how serious he was. How mind-numbingly happy Geralt made him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would live for you,” Jaskier said instead. “Sure, I would die for you, too. But I’d much rather live for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt was quiet for a long moment before he drew Jaskier in for a kiss. “Much better,” he said with a grin, and Jaskier laughed. “I would live for you, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked out of place in his wedding attire. Jaskier thought he looked wonderful, covered in jewels and finery and bright blues. He did not, however, look much like he was comfortable. Geralt had little say in what he wore today, as Jaskier’s sisters had managed most of the preparations. They liked pretty, gaudy things, far more than even Jaskier did. As such, they had bedecked Geralt in an outfit that would have looked opulent on anyone else, but only looked suffocating on Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask how eager you were to take that off, but as I’m sure your next step will be to burn your clothes rather than ravish me, I’d rather not know. Let me keep my narcissism,” Jaskier whispered to Geralt just before the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For what it was worth, Geralt’s smile was genuine. The moment he turned to the hall they were about to have their handfasting ceremony in, however, his face grew tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jaskier reminded him, taking Geralt’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Curious. Jaskier had seen rings with the garment originally. Now not a single one graced the hand of his witcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Geralt repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked his fingers along Jaskier’s cheekbone, stealing just another moment, before he offered his arm for Jaskier to take. It was time. There was plenty to be nervous about, but Jaskier wasn’t. This was simply a formality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Marry me,” Jaskier said. He pressed a kiss to Geralt’s jaw to avoid his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jaskier?” Geralt asked, taking Jaskier’s chin in his fingers and pulling him back up. It figured he wouldn’t let Jaskier hide. It was rude, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marry me,” Jaskier repeated, this time more firmly, and without wavering in his attention at all. A breath flew audibly out of Geralt’s nose. “I want you for all of my days, Geralt of Rivia, and then some. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt’s fingers carded through Jaskier’s hair. Once, twice, three times, before Geralt pulled him back in for another kiss. Jaskier’s heart pounded away in his chest, so loudly he knew Geralt could hear it, too. He smoothed his hand over Geralt’s chest, and imagined that he could feel Geralt’s heart. He imagined it was beating faster, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Geralt answered against Jaskier’s lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceremony was long and arduous. Somehow, it felt more like a business transaction, rather than the joining of two hearts. Jaskier went through the motions distantly, and would have felt guilty over it, if he didn’t know Geralt was doing the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier found he did not miss this. He did not miss being home, no matter how grand the rooms were, or how for the first time in ages he woke up without aches in his back. The food was delicious and hot every time, and he didn’t have to sing for enough coin to pay for it. For the first time in a long time, Jaskier was comfortable. He was not, however, happy. The Path called to him just as loudly as it called to Geralt, and he found himself comparing the grand estate his parents owned to the decrepit Kaer Morhen. Jaskier knew which one he considered home now, no matter how cold it was at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had never left, would he have been happy here? Would he have found romance in the words the officiant said? Would he have some pretty lady’s hand in his own, her head full of the same silly things that had always been in Jaskier’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier glanced at Geralt, and found him peeking back. They shared a small, secret smile, and Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s hand. Geralt squeezed back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, decidedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would have been complacent. I never would have known there was more out there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He never would have found love, as he had with Geralt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geralt,” Jaskier said, stopping dead in his tracks. “Geralt, where are we?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt turned and eyed Jaskier curiously. He shrugged his shoulders. “About a two days ride from Carrera,” he answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier stared at him, then from the field of wildflowers around them. It had been two years since he had asked Geralt to marry him. Almost exactly two years. And here, they were, in the very same field as that day. The wildflowers were just as bright, just as beautiful, stretching as far as the eye could see. It was cloudier, today, and therefore a little darker. But still beautiful. Still perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geralt, marry me,” Jaskier said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <em><span>Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Jaskier, I already agreed to--”</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no,” Jaskier interrupted, waving dismissively at him. “Marry me </span>
  </em>
  <span>now</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Geralt. Here. Right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a suggestion borne out of desperation. Jaskier had to send word to his family that he and Geralt were intending to marry, and they had insisted Geralt and Jaskier come to Lettenhove for the handfasting ceremony. It was going to be beautiful, resplendent, even. His entire family would be there, even the other witchers were invited. Jaskier had already implored them not to. It wasn’t a royal wedding, not by any means, but it was a noble wedding. It was going to be terrible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But this. Right here, right now. This could be for them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t that what we’re going to Lettenhove for?” Geralt asked, confused. He crossed his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier nodded. “We’ll hate it. It will be everything my family wants. It will be loud and long and proper and official. It won’t be about us at all.” He gestured broadly at the field. “But </span>
  </em>
  <span>this</span>
  <em>
    <span>. This could be our real story. This could be our real memory, to help us… survive Lettenhove and the duty there.” He stepped up to Geralt and took Geralt’s face in hand. “I would have you here, Geralt. As you are. As mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt searched his eyes for a moment, then nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands were bound together. They proclaimed their love in front of a large, almost entirely captive audience. When the ceremony was completed, they were presented to the world together, and their audience applauded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, they fielded questions, comments both supportive and snide. They were prevailed upon to make speeches and dance and thank people they had never met before. Geralt insisted over and over, to everyone, that he loved Jaskier, and each time he sounded as if he meant it, and Jaskier squeezed his hand. Jaskier insisted the same back, and went on one tirade so long that word passed not to question Jaskier on the matter again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They found a ribbon in Roach’s saddlebag. They didn’t quite remember the words, the vows that were supposed to be made over their hands, but they made up their own. Tying their own hands wasn’t easy, but they did it together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one saw their ceremony aside from Roach. They interrupted each other, over and over, to laugh and kiss and declare their love. They set up their camp right there, and made love under the stars in the flowers. Jaskier didn’t think he had ever been this happy. He had a feeling he would be this happy for the rest of his life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you forever,” Jaskier whispered into Geralt’s hair, as Geralt rested his head on Jaskier’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forever,” Geralt echoed, and pressed a kiss just over Jaskier’s heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening was finally, finally winding down. Jaskier’s hand found Geralt’s as the guests began to bid them goodnight and a happy future. Some of them even meant it. Some of them were drunk enough to have some sincerity. Most were never going to welcome them, and that was fine by Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at Geralt, only to find him already staring. Their smiles matched and they shifted closer. They had survived. This night would soon only be a night. It would never be their wedding night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you forever,” Geralt whispered, leaning forward to say it into Jaskier’s ear and brush a kiss along the shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever,” Jaskier echoed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>